Ocean Souls
by Pluie Blanche
Summary: Em seu vilarejo as lendas falavam de sereias que seduziam os homens, afundavam seus barcos e os levavam para o fundo do mar... Milo não as levaria a sério, se não tivesse cruzado seu caminho com o de um certo sereiano. AU, Yaoi Lemon, Milo&Kamus, outros
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **Não não, os cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' O responsável pela criação deles é o Tio Masami. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, aí sim, sou eu...

* * *

**Prelude**

O Sol já estava se pondo. Sentada nas pedras que ficavam em um dos extremos daquela pequena praia, uma criança grega observava com curiosidade o céu e a areia se tingirem de um suave laranja. O cabelo, cumprido e de belíssimos cachos dourados, balançava com o vento forte. Se houvesse alguém a observando a certa distância, poderia muito bem pensar que se tratava de uma garotinha. Mas a praia estava deserta, e ninguém observava. E definitivamente não se tratava de uma garotinha. Apesar dos cabelos longos, do rosto infantil e da túnica branca, a criança era um garoto. E se alguém insinuasse o contrário, Milo chutaria suas canelas furiosamente para provar que estava enganado.

Naquele momento, aliás, Milo estava louco para chutar as canelas de alguém. Sabia que no vilarejo próximo seus pais o aguardavam para a janta, mas não sentia a menor vontade de ir. Estava possesso porque havia sido proibido de acompanhar os garotos mais velhos do vilarejo em sua ida a uma grande e movimentada praia não muito distante dali, para comprar um barco de pesca novo para a família de Aiolia e Aiolos. Sua mãe temia que se perdesse entre tanta gente, ou que atrapalhasse os negócios da outra família, e o próprio Aiolia não acompanharia o irmão mais velho. Por mais certa que ela estivesse, Milo se sentira ultrajado, e passara o dia fora. Para um garoto de sete anos, aquilo parecia o fim do mundo. Ainda que fosse esquecer tudo no dia seguinte.

Perdido em planos de pequenas vinganças, como esperar escurecer para aparecer em casa, Milo avistou algo estranho na beira do mar. Algo _decididamente_ estranho. O pequeno grego sempre ia até aquela praia, sozinho ou com seus amigos, por ser a mais perto do vilarejo e ser praticamente só freqüentada pelos moradores de lá, de forma que era considerada segura. Milo adorava aquele lugar, e sem dúvida o conhecia de cor. A orla em formato de meia lua, as pedras altas ótimas de se escalar no extremo esquerdo da praia, o penhasco no extremo direito, a floresta que separava a praia da pequena vila... A areia muito branca, geralmente adornada com pequenas conchinhas, e dependendo da época do ano algumas algas verdes. Ah, era esse o problema! As algas deveriam ser verdes, e não vermelho sangue! Mas olhando melhor, aquilo não se parecia em nada com algas.

Milo desceu as pedras, curioso. Correu um pouco em direção da estranha massa vermelha, tentando enxergá-la melhor. Foi quando se deu conta do que aquilo realmente parecia. Cabelo! E, confundindo-se com a areia e o mar, havia algo mais ali. Havia... Alguém. Milo arregalou os olhos. Então correu em direção da pessoa, perguntando-se se estaria viva. Mas quando chegou realmente perto, não acreditou no que viu. Caído aos seus pés, um garoto provavelmente de sua idade. Os longos e lisos cabelos vermelhos estavam esparramados em volta de seu rosto delicado e muito claro, assim como seu peito nu, confundindo-se facilmente com a areia. Mas a parte assombrosa era outra. Ao invés de pernas, o rapazinho tinha uma bela cauda de peixe, proporcional ao corpo, de um verde-mar claro.

Milo caiu sentado no chão, estarrecido, observando a figura. Muitas eram as histórias que eram contadas em seu vilarejo... Histórias de pescador, lendas antigas, sobre as mais variadas criaturas do mar... Mas nunca eram realmente levadas a sério. E o que ele via a sua frente se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição de uma sereia. Ou quase... Levando em consideração que Milo tinha certeza de que se tratava de um garoto.

- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai me ajudar, donzela? – Milo engasgou. Em sua confusão não percebera que o ser havia despertado, e o fitava com brilhantes e perigosos olhos vermelhos. O tom de sua voz era irônico e cortante, mas aquilo não desviou a atenção de Milo do fato de que havia sido chamado de donzela. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva, mas como chutar as canelas do outro se ele não tinha canelas, pra começar?

- Não sou uma garota, idiota, muito menos donzela. – Respondeu Milo, levantando-se e mirando o outro de cima.

- Tanto faz. – Disse o sereiano, estreitando os olhos. Chamava-se Kamus e, detestava admitir, estava precisando de ajuda. Haviam o alertado para ficar longe da praia, pois era muito jovem e sem experiência, mas ele não dera atenção. Se Saga e Kanon podiam, por que ele não? Os gêmeos podiam ser mais velhos, mas eram completamente irresponsáveis. Tinha certeza de que conseguia se virar tão bem quanto eles, mas estava enganado. Agora estava humilhantemente encalhado na areia, onde seus amigos não ousariam ir para ajudá-lo, e um humano idiota o vira. Se aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos do Rei Shion, o jovem sereiano teria que dar explicações.

- O que você é? Um sereio? – Milo perguntou, engolindo a raiva. A curiosidade era maior.

- _Sereiano_! – Corrigiu Kamus, irritado.

- Tanto faz. – Milo deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho debochado, usando as palavras do outro. Se não podia acertar as canelas do ruivo, podia irritá-lo de outras formas. – E por que você precisa de ajuda? Está encalhado por acaso?

- Não está vendo? – O humor de Kamus ia de mal a pior. Mas como precisava da ajuda do outro, estava se controlando.

Milo piscou. Então caiu na risada. O garoto estava encalhado! Kamus fechou a cara, corando de humilhação e raiva, visivelmente ofendido. Milo parou de rir. Apesar de tudo, ficou com um pouco de pena do sereiano. Seu desconforto era palpável no ar, e Milo se perguntou por um instante como o ruivo havia se metido naquela situação. Se aquilo podia acontecer, certamente o haviam alertado para tomar cuidado. E pelo visto o garoto não havia obedecido. Milo sorriu. Talvez eles tivessem algo em comum, afinal! Nem que fosse o gosto pela liberdade. Decidiu ajudar o sereiano. Afinal, apesar de ser constantemente confundido com uma garota, Milo estava longe de ser fraco. E o corpo do sereiano era consideravelmente menor que o seu.

- Está bem, posso ajudá-lo. – Sorriu o garotinho grego, para tranqüilizar o outro. Então, sem cerimônia, o ergueu pela cintura e jogou sobre o ombro. O sereiano arregalou os olhos e guinchou, sua idéia de ajuda era um pouco mais delicada que aquilo. Mas em poucos segundos estavam os dois no mar, até onde Milo dava pé.

- Pode me soltar agora. – Resmungou o ruivo, que ainda era firmemente segurado pelas mãozinhas do loiro. Mas Milo não o soltou. Precisava dizer algo antes.

- Quem é a donzela agora? Você grita como uma garota! - Mal terminou de pronunciar as palavras de deboche e sentiu um baque forte nas pernas. Seus pés perderam o chão e o grego afundou, engolindo água e engasgando. Ao voltar à superfície, mirou o outro furioso. Como o ruivo ousava passar uma rasteira nele com aquela cauda?

- Obrigado pela ajuda, _donzela_. – E antes que Milo pudesse responder ao sereiano, este, livre de suas mãos, mergulhou e sumiu de vista.

Naquele dia, quando voltou para casa, Milo já havia esquecido completamente da raiva que o manteve fora o dia todo. Contou a história do sereiano apenas aos seus amigos, mas estes riram de sua cara, insinuando que Milo estava com tanta fome aquela tarde, por conta de sua birra que o fizera perder almoço e jantar, que tinha começado a enxergar peixes gigantes. O loiro não insistiu. E conforme o tempo passou, esqueceu a história no fundo da memória...

* * *

**N/A: **Ola, caros leitores! o/ Sabem, desde que eu vi uma linda imagem yaoi com um rapaz sereia, a idéia pra uma fic assim ficou impregnada na minha cabeça! x.x E eu adoro universos alternativos, wah! n.n Esse é só o prólogo, como podem ver... No próximo capítulo teremos nossos lindos cavaleiros já crescidos! E não se preocupem, os que atormentaram o pequeno Milo por ser uma criança afeminada irão morder a língua, huhuhuh! 

Por favor, qualquer comentário, sugestão, reclamação (Erm... Kamus igual a Pequena Sereia? XD), ou sei lá mais o que, que vocês tiverem... Não guardem pra si! Podem mandar reviews! XD Eu ficarei imensamente feliz. Se quiserem a imagem que eu mencionei, podem pedir também...

Kisses! ;)


	2. Chaotic Sonata

**Disclaimer: **Não não, os cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' O responsável pela criação deles é o Tio Masami. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, aí sim, sou eu...

* * *

**Chaotic Sonata**

As ruas do vilarejo estavam agitadas, como sempre ficavam no meio da tarde. Pessoas de todas as idades vendiam desde peixes, frutas e pães até roupas, adornos e artesanatos. Outras tantas pessoas circulavam, fosse para comprar o que precisavam ou simplesmente para jogar conversa fora em meio às tendas e as árvores.

Milo e Aiolia se encaixavam no segundo grupo, é claro. Não que não tivessem suas responsabilidades, mas aquele costumava ser o horário de descanso deles, o que agradava a ambos. Pela manhã os dois jovens iam ao mar com os outros pescadores do vilarejo, para abastecer as vendas da tarde. Passavam as longas horas seguintes andando pelas ruas, rindo e conversando, uma vez que conheciam cada morador da região, mesmo os que não eram do vilarejo. Às vezes ajudavam Aiolos a vender peixe, outras vezes iam atrapalhar Shura em seus negócios, na tenda ao lado. Quando cansavam escalavam uma árvore e passavam longas horas olhando para as folhagens acima de suas cabeças ou para o movimento das pessoas logo abaixo. Ao cair da noite iam para a principal taverna do vilarejo, onde trabalhavam.

Naquela tarde, os dois rapazes estavam sentados em galhos baixos logo acima da fruteira de Shura, de onde tentavam vez ou outra roubar uma maçã. Este se encontrava furioso, reclamando que os dois deveriam encontrar algo para se ocupar.

- Parecem duas crianças! Estão ambos com dezessete anos, pelo amor de Deus! Se não os visse todas as noites flertando com quem quer que esteja disposto enquanto servem as bebidas na taverna, juraria que não passam dos sete!

Aiolos que, por hábito e amizade de longa data, sempre abria os negócios de sua família ao lado dos da de Shura, ria:

- Bem sabe que eles adoram provocá-lo, amigo. Não deveria ter montado suas coisas tão perto destes galhos... Foi a mesma coisa, da última vez. Sem contar que nós não éramos melhores, até herdarmos os negócios das famílias...

Aqueles quatro se conheciam há muito tempo, bem como a todos os outros que circulavam por lá. Eram amigos de infância, e faziam questão de trabalhar lado a lado... O que não era difícil naquele meio. Mas costumavam revezar. Enquanto Shura e Aiolos, mais velhos, trabalhavam no comércio das ruas, os outros dois divertiam-se as suas custas até não poder mais. De noite vinha a desforra: Shura e Aiolos iam beber na taverna e faziam escândalos envolvendo os outros dois que lá trabalhavam, como se tivessem passado da conta... O que não era verdade, pois tinham de trabalhar no dia seguinte. Só queriam mesmo incomodar os dois mais novos.

Quando, já sem paciência, Shura deu uma maçã para cada um dos dois, eles decidiram deixá-lo em paz. Foram andando pela rua, comendo suas frutas, vitoriosos. Cumprimentavam todos em seus caminhos, fazendo corar os jovens de sua idade. A bem da verdade, os dois haviam se tornado pedaços de mau caminho. Aiolia talvez de forma mais discreta, ainda que os olhos muito verdes em contraste com seu cabelo e pele amorenados fizessem os outros estremecerem. Mas Milo?

O loiro nada mais tinha do ar infantil e afeminado de quando menor. Havia se tornado um dos homens mais belos e cobiçados da região, com sua cabeleira dourada e brilhante, que descia em cachos pelas costas, seus penetrantes e maliciosos olhos azuis e sua voz sedutora. Os passos e o ar confiantes só faziam os outros se fascinarem mais. E Milo descobrira naquilo uma diversão sem limites.

- Ei, tira esse sorriso idiota da cara! As maçãs acabaram. E agora? Estou começando a ficar entediado de novo, mas tenho certeza de que se voltarmos lá para atazaná-los meu irmão vai jogar peixe na gente... E ainda faltam algumas horas até a taverna abrir.

- Vamos para a praia. Quem sabe não tem ninguém interessante por lá? – Os olhos do loiro brilharam, e Aiolia entendeu o que queriam dizer.

Em poucos minutos, haviam atravessado a trilha no meio da mata e chegado na areia. Na beira do mar, um homem imenso puxava um barco de madeira na direção deles. Correram para ajudá-lo, ainda que soubessem que ele não precisava.

- E aí, Deba? Tava no mar até agora?

- Até parece... O mar está revoltado, não tá vendo? Achei melhor tirar o barco ali da beira, antes que fosse arrastado. Vou pra casa agora, acertar umas coisas, mas de noite estou lá na caverna para ouvir as histórias...

- As infames histórias que são sempre iguais... Ou melhor, cada vez mais exageradas? – Riu Aiolia. Bem conhecia as diversões naquela vilinha de pescadores...

- Cada vez melhores, Olia, cada vez melhores! – E, acenando com a cabeça, o pescador sumiu em meio às árvores.

Só então os dois jovens olharam à sua volta. A praia estava deserta! De fato, o mar parecia estranhamente pouco amistoso naquela tarde, e ninguém se entusiasmara a ficar por lá. Decepcionados, os dois se jogaram dentro do barco que Aldebaran puxara até a areia.

- Ótimo. E agora? – O moreno estava inquieto. Por mais que amassem a vida simples que levavam, às vezes ela era calma demais para os dois agitados rapazes. Havia outras praias e vilas na região, mas as caminhadas eram longas, e dali a poucas horas já teriam de retornar para o trabalho. Não valia a pena ir, a não ser que fosse para passar o dia. E naquele momento o dia já tinha passado da metade, e o tédio os aborrecia.

Até Milo ter aquela excelente idéia.

- Vamos pro mar! – Em um salto, havia se levantado.

- Tomar banho de mar agora é pedir pra se afogar... – Aiolia não havia se animado. As ondas estavam altas e batiam com força na praia, de forma pouco convidativa. O mar parecia ficar particularmente temperamental naquela região, os pescadores comentavam. Ia da mansidão à fúria em questão de poucas horas. As lendas para explicar aquilo eram muitas, mas a Aiolia pouco importava. Só sabia que não estava afim de engolir água salgada naquele momento.

- Quem falou em tomar banho de mar? Vamos com o barco!

- Você não está falando sério, está? Enlouqueceu, por acaso? Olha as ondas, lá no fundo!

- Estão baixas...

- Não, não estão, e você sabe muito bem disso. Elas parecem baixas, mas vão parecer imensas quando estivermos lá. Nem pensar.

- Aiolia! Deixa de ser fresco! Não temos nada para fazer aqui, e vai ser divertido. Se você não quiser ir, da licença que eu vou. Saia do barco! – E antes que o outro pudesse protestar, Milo já o arrancava de onde estava. Começou então a empurrar o barco em direção ao mar, sob o olhar incrédulo de Aiolia. Este estava começando a ficar prudente demais, como seu irmão mais velho, e aquilo irritava Milo. Afinal, as ondas estavam mesmo baixando.

- Sabe, só porque estou entediado isso não quer dizer que também esteja com tendências suicidas... – Arriscou o moreno. Milo ignorou.

- Você vem? – Perguntou, quando o barco já estava na água.

Aiolia analisou o mar por um instante. _De fato_, as ondas pareciam subitamente mais calmas. Suspirou. Era amigo de Milo, e amigos tendem a fazer coisas idiotas juntos, quando não conseguem colocar juízo nas cabeças uns dos outros. Subiu no barco. Este costumava comportar cerca de quatro homens, de forma que sobrava espaço e faltavam braços para remar. Mas com algum esforço, em pouco tempo estavam longe da praia.

* * *

Kamus olhava para o céu, com as costas apoiadas na pedra. Por mais que amasse o oceano, nada nele lembrava os imensos flocos de nuvem que deslizavam no ar, de forma quase hipnotizadora. Logo atrás dele, sentados na pedra, três sereianos discutiam sem chegar a um acordo. 

- É melhor decidirem logo que música vão tocar... O mar está se acalmando, e se algum barco aparecer vamos ter que voltar lá pra baixo. – Observou o ruivo, sem se virar.

Não longe dali, outros sereianos pareciam se divertir na superfície. Saga, Kanon, Afrodite e Máscara riam, jogando água uns nos outros com as caudas, nadando com as ondas e olhando o céu, ora apontando para as nuvens, ora para algum pássaro. Kamus suspirou. Estavam em muitos, e se aparecesse alguém realmente teriam de mergulhar. Só ousavam subir todos juntos quando eram acompanhados pelos três músicos. Ainda que o fizessem com freqüência.

As harpas e flauta de Orfeu, Mime e Sorento eram capazes de causar o caos na superfície. Aquilo divertia os sereianos, umas vez que não havia ondas embaixo d'água. Em compensação, os humanos mantinham suas embarcações afastadas. O que era muito sensato uma vez que, se as ondas não virassem os barcos, o som dos instrumentos provavelmente os hipnotizaria e derrubaria.

Não que os humanos não pudessem vê-los. Aquilo também acontecia com certa freqüência, considerando que grande parte dos sereianos tinha como principal diversão seduzi-los. Mas era diferente. Aquilo alimentava histórias, mas não causava o desespero. Aparecerem em massa estava fora de cogitação. Não que temessem serem caçados: Certamente não seriam alcançados no fundo do mar. Mas desta forma colocavam em risco sua principal diversão, que era justamente lidar com os humanos.

Os instrumentos voltaram a tocar, as notas em harmonia subindo aos céus e se espalhando pelo mar com velocidade. As ondas voltaram a subir. Kamus nadou até os outros, se juntando a eles no embalo delicioso delas. Conversavam, e quando as ondas eram muito altas, mergulhavam para não levar o impacto. Continuavam conversando embaixo d'água, e então voltavam para a superfície. Era um ballet natural, que só foi interrompido quando Kamus avistou algo que o perturbou. Levou a mão aos olhos, protegendo-os do sol e tentando enxergar a distância. A poucos metros deles, um barco se aproximava... Ou tentava se aproximar.

- Humanos idiotas! – Máscara também havia visto. Logo todos observavam o barco, perturbados. Era pequeno, e não havia pessoas o suficiente para domá-lo, podia-se perceber. Não que fosse possível fazê-lo naquele caso, de qualquer forma. Qual era o problema daqueles pescadores?

- Vai afunda-ar... – Cantarolou Afrodite com um sorrisinho e uma sobrancelha erguida. E de fato, segundos depois, o barco virou.

Os sereianos se entreolharam. Seus olhos se iluminaram de forma quase feroz.

- SÃO MEUS! – Gritaram praticamente em uníssono. E no segundo seguinte mergulharam, fazendo os três sereianos na pedra próxima balançarem a cabeça e suspirarem em desaprovação.

Embaixo d'água, os cinco sereianos disputavam uma corrida. Kamus e Afrodite, por serem menores, eram mais rápidos. Mas Saga alcançou a cauda deste último, e segurou-a para que Kanon alcançasse o humano que estava mais próximo. Máscara ficou ultrajado com o gesto do outro para com Afrodite, e partiu para cima dele. Kanon e Kamus nem olharam para trás.

* * *

Milo tossia. Muito. O que havia acontecido? Não conseguia respirar. Algo pesava sobre seu peito. Abriu os olhos. Engasgou. 

Sobre si, um belíssimo rapaz de cabelos vermelho-sangue sorria com absoluta malícia. Sua memória pareceu dar um grito, mas aquilo só o confundiu mais. Sua cabeça girava. Já tinha visto alguém muito parecido uma vez, não tinha? Mas quem? E que diabos havia acabado de acontecer mesmo?

- Quem é você? - Murmurou, em um fio de voz.

- Seu salvador, _donzela_.

Só então Milo viu que estava na beira de uma praia desconhecida, e que o rapaz sobre si ostentava uma belíssima cauda verde-mar. E de repente as coisas ficaram assustadoramente claras...

* * *

Dois sereianos idênticos, com cabelos azuis e caudas de um tom um pouco mais escuro, admiravam o garoto que haviam salvo. Estava desacordado. Seus traços eram simples, porém era belo da mesma forma. Talvez fosse um pouco novo demais, o que os fazia se perguntarem se não deveriam ter deixado que Afrodite ficasse com ele. Mas não, claro que não. Ele era uma gracinha. E caiu na rede é peixe, certo?

* * *

O Sol havia acabado de se por, e o mar estava calmo. Mime, Sorento e Orfeu haviam voltado para o fundo. Da praia próxima ao vilarejo, Dohko liderava um grupo de busca ao lado de Aiolos e Shura. Ao ouvir o relato de Aldebaran, de como ele voltara para a praia para chamar os dois garotos mais novos para uma partida de cartas, mas estes haviam desaparecido junto com seu barco, o dono da taverna soube que Milo e Aiolia não apareceriam para seu turno naquela noite. E sua intuição, ou mais precisamente, sua experiência, dizia que era melhor encontrar aqueles dois o mais rápido possível.

Consolava como podia Aiolos e Shura, enquanto estes amaldiçoavam a imprudência dos dois mais novos e rezavam para que estivessem bem. Dohko assegurava a eles que os dois estavam vivos... Mas guardava para si a certeza de que também estavam acompanhados.

* * *

**N/A:** Ola! n.n Aqui está. Ficou curtinho, eu sei! x.x Mas creio que apartir deste ponto os capítulos começarão a ficar maiores, heheh. 

Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer às reviews e a empolgação! n.n Obrigada Kiara Salkys, Milo C. Glace, nine66, Yami no Hime01, Maxin, Aquarius no Camy, Niu, Megara-20, Narcisa Le Fay, patin e lina! Aliás, você não deixou um e-mail para onde eu pudesse responder, lina, mas os casais vão ficar cada vez mais claros... E não, eu não pretendo deixar seus favoritos de fora, heh.

Mas e aí, estão gostando? Ou está muito confuso ainda? x.x Continuo aceitando qualquer comentário, sugestão, reclamação e derivados... Lalalah... ;)

Kisses! ;D


End file.
